Lasting happiness
by roseredemption
Summary: Even at the happiest moments comes a price. "Happy 1st Anniversary." Maybe Roxas wasn't prepared to lose her just yet, *This story is a MY continuation of Sakuradrops23's "FATE" It would be helpful to read that first before this, It's an amazing story! It would really help you get this story more.*


_**"Love doesn't mean you need to be together physically, True love still goes on even if you are apart."**_

_'It's been three months since we graduated.. '_Roxas tucked a lock of Namine's hair behind her ear, watching her peacefully sleeping beside him.' _Like we planned we got married the day after we graduated..'_

He rested his forehead against her's. _I can't believe she's already three months pregnant.. but.._

"Roxas..?" Namine lazily opened her eyes.

"Oh, you're awake." He smirked. "Good morning, sleeping beauty." Namine giggled.

"Good morning.." She rubbed her eyes. Since Axel moved out, the place was all theirs.

"Someone got a lot of rest." he patted her head.

"Really? What time is it?.." She blushed. I just smiled at her. "It's already 11:00, sleepy head" She just rolled her eyes, Roxas caressed her cheek and gave her a kiss. She closed her eyes and kissed back. He went on top of her and deepened the kiss even more, keeping her body close to him—

The phone rang. Namine pulled away. "Someone's calling." She murmured.

"I got it." He whispered to her ear and kissed her cheek before getting up and leaving their bed.

He slowly went out the living room and grabbed the phone. "He—"

"Roxaaaaas! Ahoy bro!" He knew that voice—Sora!

"Hey Bro! What made you call?" He looked back to see Namine fixing the bed.

"Me and Kairi are back in town, we we're just wondering if you guys would want to go out for dinner tonight." Namine panicked _'We're going out for dinner? I gotta get all these chores done then!'_

"Sure, see ya." Sora was grinning from the other line, his hands wrapped around a giggling Kairi.

"Great! See you guys 7 pm sharp!" Namine grabbed the phone from Roxas as he hugged her from behind. "Yup! See you there!" She added.

* * *

They drove to the restaurant and parked. Roxas opened Namine's door and grabbed her hand. "Shall we go, m'lady?" She just laughed and playfully smacked him. "Someone's being a gentleman." He grinned he held her hand as they walked to the restaurant.

Passing by the glass walls of the restaurant, Namine stopped and stared at her reflection. _'Was I really this pale before?' _She shook her head and ignored it. They entered and searched for their friends.

They found the table where Sora, Kairi, Riku and Axel were waiting for them.

"Hey—They're here!" Riku announced.

"About time." Axel looked at them and smirked. "Hey, we're not that late~" Roxas smirked.

Sora stood up and bro-fisted Roxas. "Good to see ya bro!" Roxas smiled and ruffled his hair. "You too."

Kairi embraced Namine, and her eyes sparkled staring at her stomach that's now beginning to show a bump. "I can't believe it Nam!" Namine nodded and rubbed her stomach. "Me too, I feel so blessed."

They all sat down and ordered. Axel and Roxas talking about different topics, Riku telling VERY lame jokes, Kairi giving Namine a few advices and Sora eating out like there's no tomorrow. They all had a blast. _'I don't feel so good.'_ Namine was tranced out of her thoughts when Roxas whispered something to her ear.

* * *

After that dinner they all went their seperate ways, Roxas and Namine drove off to Sunset hill—or as it looks like "Starry hill" right now. It had a beautiful view every sunset but it seemed to look more beautiful at night.

The stopped the car and parked near the cliff—Seeing the city lights and the stars. They sat on the front of the car, Roxas' hands wrapped tight around her.

"It's beautiful here.." Namine said leaning on his shoulder, Roxas laughed and told her

"Not as beautiful as you." She blushed and just stared blankly at the view. _'Why did I have to be so weak..?'_

Roxas intertwined their hands and stared at the wedding ring Namine wore.

"You know.." Namine looked back at him "hm?"

"You have a booger." '_EH?'_

"W-What? Where?" Namine touched every part of her face blushing in embarrassment.

Roxas almost laughed his gut off. "I was kidding!—oh man, your reaction was priceless!" Namine was now as red as a tomato. "That's not funny—! AHAHAAA—STOP!" Roxas continued to tickle her. This night seemed longer than they ever thought. They talked for hours, laughed like idiots. It was like there was nothing the world could do to them.

Feeling relaxed under his arms, Namine looked very peaceful. Roxas looked at her. _'I won't let you disappear… Aoi, You and me.. we'll be together.. _Roxas tightened his hold on her hand. '_I don't.. want you to go..'_

Roxas got something out of his pocket. "Do you know what day it is today?"

Namine stared at him and nodded. "I remember.." He smirked and showed her a small rectangular box.

"Good." She opened the box that read 'Happy 1st anniversary' inside it was a necklace with a small star-shaped pendant. She was lost for words. "Roxas.."

Roxas only brought his face closer to hers and slowly closed his eyes, Namine didn't expect it but soon she closed her eyes as well. As their lips touched Namine felt that spark—The spark when he looks at her, Everytime he embraced her, kissed her… Roxas.. The person that loved her.. But she can't even have the strength to be strong.. for him.. for Aoi..

Roxas slid his tongue inside her mouth and tangled with hers. Namine moaned and wrapped her hands around his neck while he wrapped his around her.

Then suddenly, everything went black for Namine.

"Namine?" Roxas called out to her. "He held her shoulder and shook her a little."

"Namine!" _'She passed out?_

He noticed that her body was getting cold and pale. _'Shit..'_

* * *

Roxas brought Namine to the Doc for a checkup, She looked paler and paler by the months.

It was her sickness.. 5 years and it's already starting to get worse.

He was warned before.. He thought he was prepared..

Namine looked at him with concerned eyes. "Stop worrying so much… I promise.. I..won't leave you." She gave him one of her smiles—That smile he loved so much.

"She MIGHT last long enough to give birth to your son.. but there's only a slight chance." That's what sephiroth had told him.

_'Even if it's just a slight chance.. ' _Roxas kissed her forehead and smiled back. "Of course 'cause I won't let you." Namine laughed a little. _'She keeps on being strong.. even with her condition.'_

"Do you want to go home?" He said taking her hand. "Yeah.." she nodded.

* * *

"You did it! Mrs. Hikari!" Namine was breathless and kept gasping for air. Her tears streaming down her face in happiness. '_there he is.. right in front of me.' _The nurse handed Aoi over to her.

"He's perfect.." _my wish.. it came true.._

As the doctor let Roxas come in, he ran to Namine's side.

His eyes were wide, It was their son.. right in front of him.

He pulled his wife and son into a tight hug. Namine was caught off guard "Ah—"

Soon she hugged him back, they were careful not to squish their little Aoi.

Sephiroth watched them from afar and smiled to himself. _Those kids.._

"Look he has your eyes!" Namine said brightly, Roxas chuckled "Nah, I think he got it from you."

Namine felt like this was the happiest day of her life… aside from their wedding day of course.

Though, there was still one thing.. But Namine didn't want to think about _that _just yet. She didn't want to ruin the mood.

Even though she already gave birth to Aoi, She still couldn't stop fate.. she was dying.

* * *

She was laid in bed beside Aoi. She stared at him and smiled. "I love you." She earned strength to come closer to Aoi and kiss his forehead.

Namine looked worse now. Skinny, Pale skin and lips.. her eyes looking lifeless.

But she had Roxas and Aoi to give her strength.

Roxas sat beside the bed and stared at the two. He hated the fact that he couldn't do anything to make Namine's illness just magically disappear. _'For all I know I could lose her right now..'_

_"_You okay?" Namine nodded weakly. "Of course."

She slowly sat up beside Roxas and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Roxas.."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Even after so long he still didn't get tired of hearing that from her. It still made his heart skip a million beats.

He pulled her into a hug and squeezed her. "I love you..Don't leave me.. Namine.."

"…" He pulled away from her and watched her take Aoi to her arms and brought him close to her.

She rested her forehead on my chest.. I could feel her tears drop on my torso. "I'm so happy…" She sniffed.

There was moment of silence and I didn't feel her breathing anymore. I shook her "Namine? NAMINE!?"

No answer.

After that, She collapse on me.

**"NAMINE!"**

_"I wished that I could still have the strength to give birth to Aoi… that would be my gift for you.."_

_"Idiot! You'll still live! Then the three of us will be together!"_

_"We're not so sure that can happen.."_

_"…"_

_"But even if I go.. It won't be lonely."_


End file.
